Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The music and graffiti will put some people off. However. This is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: Low to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. But it's unscary. * Movie Splaat: High to nightmare, the even worse animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight including he looks even more realistic than usual. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is even scarier. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. But it's also unscary. * 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high, this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. But it's even also unscary. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: None to Low. The rooster crowing can startle more than a few, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps K-C's best logo by far. *Present Logo: Low. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle -In 2012, the face was given the name "Splaat" and was also given arms and legs. He stars in his own webseries called "RoboSplaat!", voiced by Greg Cipes Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oppo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. 163391542_100x80.png|Klasky Csupo in sonicandbobby's project KLASKY CSUPO REMAKE NEW LOGO.png KLASKY CSUPO SCRATCH.png Klasky csupo robot 33.png Klasky csupo logo remake by genesismasterda-d7wvd99.png Klasky csupo 3d 13.png Klasky Csupo 17.png Klasky csupo splaat logo 28.png Klasky Csupo New Logo.png Klasky csupo robot 19.png Snapshot 221.png|Why is Splaat has Red Read's Eyes??? Videos Watch it. do not watch the scary versions. }|| }} Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Klasky Opusc Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logo that not me Category:Klasky Csupo Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:It make me laugh Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Emile Sila Laugh Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that are famous around the world (Not really but you get it) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos worse than the Sega CD Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Effects Logos Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Rayman is better than mario Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare BMO Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Jake the Dog Category:Not defunct Category:Colorful logos Category:Logos That scare Mario Face Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:I'll be the first one to show you all how you knew it. Here goes! Category:Taken from Rugrats Category:American Public Television Category:Unscary Logos Category:Unscary logos Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Klasky csupo Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Ren and Stimpy Category:Logos that scare Nigel Thronberry Category:Logos that scare Otto Rocket Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Crack Addict Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Luigi Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare French Peas Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Freddy Fazbear Category:Logos that scare Red Guy Category:Logos that scare Cow and Chicken Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare Satan Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logos that scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that scare Bugs Bunny Category:Logos that scare Pregnant Gay Female Wolflike Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Doug Funnie Category:Logos that scare Sanjay & Craig Category:Logos that scare Eric T. Duckman Category:Logos that scare Invader Zim Category:Logos that scare Pelswick Eggert Category:Logos that scare Rocko the Wallaby Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Petunia Rhubarb Category:Logos that scare Scooter Carrot Category:Logos that scare Grandpa George Category:Logos that scare Annie Onion Category:Logos that scare Scallions Category:Logos that scare Larry Boy Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare The Simpsons Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that scare Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Mac and Bloo Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Baby Sun Category:Logos that scare Ms. Bighead Category:Logos that scare Pinch Raccoon Category:Logos that scare Logos Category:Logos that scare Rick and Mirty Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare and make Madame Blueberry cry Category:Logos that scare Duck from WordWorld Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry a lot Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that people think aren't scary but is Category:Scary Logos that Aren't scary